My Roommate Yami
by YaoiChick1000
Summary: ok so Yugis gone to college but his roommates totally hitting on him IM NO GOOD AT SUMMERIES so just read it, i promise its not half bad. YxY -wink, wink- - oh ya and this is not a continuation of the series.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys 3****rd**** story cummin atcha anyways this is not I repeat NOT a one shot it'll just take time to get all the chapters up**

**ENJOY**

**My Roommate Yami**

Yugi looked up at the large building that slowly came into view. He was there. He was finally there. After taking a plane, a cab, a bus, another cab, a boat, and the cab he was sitting in now, and he was finally there.

Perit University.

The cab stopped in front of the building and Yugi payed the money owed, before trudging inside, his large suitcase slowing him down. Finally he came to a stop in front of his room. He wondered if his roommate had already arrived, and walked inside. A delicious smell reached his nose, him following it to the kitchen wear he found a man with crimson eyes, a book in hand **(not a cooking book just so we're clear but a textbook)** his muscular body being shown off by the tight dark blue leather pants he was wearing and a tight leather tank top, buckles noticeable, and he had two belts on, one hanging lower on his hip. His skin was tan but what had really caught his eye was the hair. It looked so much like his own except for the tips were crimson as his own were amethyst. The (in Yugis opinion) sex god standing in front of him finally noticed him and closed his book.

"Hello" he said to the younger who was dazed from the baritone voice.

"H-hi" Yugi said with a wave and a beaming smile. He couldn't believe it. This was his roommate.

"So I take it you're my roommate?"

"Y-ya I guess" Yugi studdured

"Well then, I am Yami, and your name little one?"

"Im Yugi. Nice to meet you Yami"

"Pleasure to meet you as well Yugi"

Yugi blushed as Yami held his hand, bringing it up to his mouth to lay a gentle kiss on it before releasing it.

"That smells really good Yami, what is it if you don't mind my asking"

"Of course I don't mind and its trout"

"Really? It smells really good"

"Thank you Yugi, join me for dinner?" Yami practically purred..

"Um....ok-k-kay Yam-mi"

"Well why don't you put away your things and it should be done by the time your done."

"Ok, thank you for this Yami"

"My pleasure sweet one"

Yugis blush intensified as he lugged his suitcase into a room. Immediately he found this was Yamis room as it was decorated with posters and such. Yugi noticed one of one of his most favorite duel monster, The Dark Magician. He also noticed that this room looked like a pharaohs tomb with all the artifacts that were set up around the room. He liked it.....a lot. Yugi closed the door quickly and moved to the other door, opening it to find it a sky blue with a closet, a desk with a lamp, a double bed, a window, three shelves, and an attached washroom. He entered the washroom, finding that it was also attached to Yamis room and he had set up his things on the top shelf, leaving the bottom for Yugi. After all his things were placed in their proper spot, Yugi sat on his newly sheeted bed and sighed. Unpacking was a lot harder then packing. Just as Yugi was about to fall asleep he heard a soft knock on his door and cried a mumbled

"Come in"

The door opened to reveal Yami, a smile on his face,

"Hey Yugi, just wanted to let you know that dinners ready. Do you want to have it in here or have it later?"

"No its ok" Yawn "im fine to eat now"

"Ok"

Yami and Yugi walked out to the table, Yugi finding it quite set up as if it were a date. Yami stared at Yugi and chuckled at the sweet ones shocked expression. The moment Yami had seen the smaller, sweeter, more innocent version of himself he had decided that he liked him. How could anyone not with those perfectly rosy lips that probably tasted of the most delectable things imaginable, that soft as silk skin, the deallocate hands, hair so much like his own, not to mention the most adorable amethyst, sparkling eyes he had ever seen.

"Something wrong, sweet one?" Yami asked, purring out the last two words.

"N-n-no nothings wr-r-rong Yami its just this l-looks an awfully like a d-d-d-d-d-d-d"

"Date?" Yami finished.

"Y-ya"

Yamis only response was to smile sweetly and take a seat. Yugi followed suit and they enjoyed their meal, Yami asking many questions, all of which Yugi was more then happy to reply to.

"What about your family Yugi?"

"Well my parents died in a car crash and I live with my grampa now."

"Oh I see, im so very sorry"

"Its ok Yami, you didn't know"

"Still"

"Yami don't worry about it, it actually feels good to tell someone"

"In that case, I am more then happy to listen"

"Thanks" Yugi blushed again, the color of his cheeks matching Yamis crimson eyes that he seemed to be glued to. Those eyes, he felt like they held something Yugi wasnt used to, something he knew about but couldn't seem to remember.

Yami and Yugi (much to Yamis dislike) did the dishes and they sat down in the living room. It was still only 6:45 so they had plenty of time to watch a movie. Which they did. They had decided on a comedy and Yugi had unconsciously snuggled into Yami. Yami welcomed this whole heartedly and wrapped an arm around him.

The movie finally ended and Yugi realized their positions. His blush came back full force and he leapt off the couch, saying he was tired. It was 9:56 after all and Yugi wanted to be well rested, even if classes didn't start for another 3 days. Yami stood, leaving the bowl on the table and walked Yugi to his room. Once there Yugi turned and looked into the crimson eyes of the one he was slowly beginning to fall in love with _'what am I thinking, hes probably straight anyway and besides its only been ONE DAY!!!!!!!'_

"Yugi?"

"Oh did you say something Yami?"

"Yes I said goodnight"

"Oh ya goodnight Ya-!"

Yugis sentence was cut short as Yamis lips descended upon his in a chaste kiss. As soon as it started it was finished as Yami smirked, winked, waved, and walked into his own room. Yugi waved back, his eyes glazed over, and he walked into his room. He changed into his PJ's and leapt into his bed, when all that happened hit him at once, _'he kissed me. He really kissed me. ME of all people, could he be.....? no no what am I thinking Yamis not gay hes got to be straight. I mean with those looks he could be anyone he wanted without a challenge. But I cant believe he kissed me' _he repeated the kiss over and over in his mind, falling to sleep by the thumping of his own heart. One last thought arose to him before sleep took a hold on him _'hes a good kisser'_

(YAMIS ROOM)

Yami thought about the kiss, he was right. Yugi did taste of the most delectable things on this Earth. Even more so, he tasted better. There was no was to describe his taste except for Yugi. He changed into his sleeping clothes and ran over his or soon to be anyways his Yugi. He allowed sleep to claim him as he ran over the features of HIS little one. One last thought came to mind before sleep overtook him _'wonder what adorable thing my little one will do tomorrow'_

**theres the first chapter phew done well ENJOY**

**needing at least 4 reviews saying this is the best story ever written lol jk jk im not that high on myself but still I want 4 GOOD reviews before I update**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys heres chapter 2 of My Roommate Yami. I wanted to update all my stories one last time before I leave on Sunday. Im going to Toronto to see my sister, nana, and my sisters boyfriend. They don't have a computer, well they do but they don't have internet. So I decided to make myself update all my stories so you guys don't have such a long time to wait for. Enjoy the newest chapter guys**

**My Roommate Yami**

**Chapter 2**

**LAST TIME**

_Yami thought about the kiss, he was right. Yugi did taste of the most delectable things on this Earth. Even more so, he tasted better. There was no was to describe his taste except for Yugi. He changed into his sleeping clothes and ran over __his__ or soon to be anyways __his Yugi.__ He allowed sleep to claim him as he ran over the features of HIS little one. One last thought came to mind before sleep overtook him 'wonder what adorable thing my little one will do tomorrow'_

**THIS TIME**

Yugi woke early the next day, an enchanting smell reaching his senses. It was heavenly. It was amazing. It was his favorite. It was...........

BLUEBERRY PANCAKES!!!!!!!

Yugi jumped out of bed and got himself dressed as quickly as he could. While pulling on his shirt, a knock was placed on the door.

"Come in", Came a muffled reply from Yugi.

Yami opened the door and poked his head in, smiling adoringly as he saw Yugi stuck with half his shirt on. Yugi blushed. Yamis smile turned into a smirk. A mischievous smirk. Yugi gulped. Yamis smirk widened.

"Allow me to help you with that Yugi" Yami offered.

"No thanks I can.....get it" Yugi tried to pull on the top.

Yami chuckled. Yugis blush grew darker.

"Please I insist"

"Um"

Yugi didn't have time to protest as Yami took hold of him, pulling him close and purposely brushing his hands over his little ones sides, stomach, and back. Thats right HIS little one. Yami had decided this delectable being was to be his. It may have sounded greedy but the angel in front of him was worth it. Yami finished pulling down Yugis top, sighing in disappointment. Yugi shivered as the hands ran across his skin and again when Yami sighed, his hot breath running over his ear. Yami noticed this and sighed again, happy to receive that wonderful shivering running through his little one.

"There" Yami said, continuing to hit Yugis ear with his breath "oh and I came in here to tell you breakfast is ready"

Yami playfully nipped Yugis ear before rising, priding himself as he saw the dark blush, visible on his Yugis cheeks.

Yami exited the room, proud of his work. Now what to do today with his little one.

Yugis blush seemed to be permanent. No matter how much he tried he couldn't back down his blush. Finally Yugi gave up on it and exited the room, sitting down at the table with a plate in front of him. Yami placed 4 pancakes on Yugis plate and watched in wonder as he gobbled them down. Apparently Yugi like blueberry pancakes. He'd have to remember that.

"Thank you Yami" Yugi smiled at Yami sweetly, his plate void of any pancakes.

"You want some more?"

"Oh sure Yami thatd be great. These are my favorites"

"Really? I couldnt tell" Yami smirked, passing Yugi his own plate. Yugi looked up questionably.

"I cant take this one, its yours"

"Just eat it Aibou"

"Aibou?"

"A nickname, you don't mind do you?"

"N-n-n-no"

Yami smirked seductively at Yugi.

Yugi gulped, turning his attention and eating another blueberry pancake.

Yamis smirk widened.

"So, do you have anything to do today Aibou?"

"No"

"Well then, would you like to go for a walk with me?"

"Sure..." Yugi said excitedly. "I mean ya sure" he corrected.

Yamis smirk grew even more seductive. Yugi didnt think it could be possible.

"Well then ill do the dishes and you get yourself ready"

"What do you mean?"

Yami chuckled "look in the mirror"

Yugi stood and walked into the washroom, once there he looked into the mirror to find his hair half flopped forward wile the other half was flopped back. Yugi blushed and quickly brushed his hair, effectively sticking it back up. After he was done he stepped out of the washroom and walked back to the kitchen, entering to find a smiling Yami finishing drying the last dish, putting it away. He turned over to Yugi and smirked seductively. Yugi smiled and blushed again.

"You ready to go Aibou?"

"Y-y-ya im read-d-dy"

"Ok then lets get going"

"Ok"

The pair walked out of their dorm, Yami locking the door behind him and leading Yugi out, making sure to stay very close. It was a warm day so Yami had worn a short sleeved dark navy shirt with a pair of leather pants, both hugging his body closely, like a second skin. Yugi on the other hand had worn a pair of baggy jeans, a black belt, and a grey long sleeved shirt.

They walked through the park, settling on a bench near the lake. Children ran around playing on the climbers and such. The pair sat in silence, Yami enjoying being close to Yugi and Yugi secretly thinking the same. Yami slowly slid closer to Yugi, ending up with his head on Yugis shoulder. Yugi didnt think and so didnt notice this and so Yami smiled, staying in that position. After 10 minutes Yugi came out of his daydreams and found their positions. Yugis face put tomatos to shame and jumped up, Yami standing as well, and they walked back to their dorm , Yugi going in first, followed by Yami.

Yamis smirk stayed plastered to his face. Yugis blushing was so cute. No, more then cute, it was adorable. There was a word that he couldnt think of that better described it......it would come to him later.

Yami sat down on the couch, beside Yugi and came closer. Yugi was aware of his surroundings this time and so he made to stand before Yami wrapped his arms around Yugi, planting hims in that spot, and pulled himself closer, resting his chin in Yugis hair, taking in his scent. Delicious.

Yami pulled Yugi closer, if that was even possible, and snuggled into his hair. Yugi looked down on him questionably and he just smirked.

YAMIS POV

As I pulled him closer and snuggled into his silken hair, he began to squirm, accidentally rubbing his ass with my groin. I couldn't hold in the moan this brought on,_ 'my little one is so sexy, yet so innocent,'_ I thought to myself.

He stopped his movements, looking up at me. I smirked again. His eyes widened for a moment before going back to normal.

"Um Yami?"

"Yes little one?"

"Hey im not that much younger then you!" Yugi said to me with a huff.

I chuckled "little one, what was it that you wanted to say?"

"Hmm? Oh ya, think you could let me up?"

"Hmm...."

I thought for a moment and smirked again. This time it was less sexy but extremely mischievous. Yugi noticed this and gulped. I quickly flipped us over, so that I was now straddling Yugis hips. He looked disoriented for a moment, then his face turned a dark pink. _'I just realized something' _I thought to myself _'Yugi is also very sexy when he blushes' _I bent down, so my lips were barely brushing against Yugis ear before whispering softly, and huskily,

"Of course you may, my little one"

"Huh?"

Before he could ask, I pressed my lips to his in a quick kiss before standing up and walking into the kitchen, slowly swaying my hips in a silent rhythm. I could feel his gaze on me. I looked back to him and smirked once more before swaying my hips whilst entering the kitchen. It was about time for me to start on dinner anyways.

**Well thats it for this chapter but anyways sorry but I wont be able to update over the march break. (Receives death glares from readers) Hey don't take it out on me im just going to toronto to se my sis and nana but anyways Im rambling back to the fact that I wont update so I decided to update all my stories at least once before I leave on Sunday. Anyways ill cya after im back. KEEP READING AND REVIEWING ACTUALLY IF YOU WANT ANOTHER CHAPTER IM GONNA NEED HOWEVER MANY REVIEWS I GET OVER THE MARCH BREAK. YEP SO REVIEW PPL REVIEW LIKE YOU NEVER HAVE ANY OTHER TIME.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys yep its finallly up after hoow long? Sorry to everyon ewho I made wait and I hope that you enjoy this as much as I did writing it (which was actually a lot of fun lol)**

**anyways on with the story**

_LAST TIME_

"_Of course you may, my little one"_

"_Huh?"_

_Before he could ask, I pressed my lips to his in a quick kiss before standing up and walking into the kitchen, slowly swaying my hips in a silent rhythm. I could feel his gaze on me. I looked back to him and smirked once more before swaying my hips whilst entering the kitchen. It was about time for me to start on dinner anyways._

THIS TIME

(Im gonna skip dinner, sorry)

Yami picked up his and Yugis dishes, washing them as Yugi seemed to be staring as if Yami had not known. Unfortunately for him though, Yami had seen and went out of his way just to make it seem more erotic. Surprisingly, Yami was able to make anything seductive, even dishes.

Yami finished slowly, reaching higher then necessary, putting away the last dish before turning to Yugi, smirking at him.

"Well, now that thats done, why don't we get ready for bed, it is getting late after all"

"..." Yugi seemed to dazed to be able to answer, making Yamis smirk widen.

Yami walked over to Yugi, slowly, and leaned forward, putting his lips right beside Yugis ear,

"Little one, your drifting"

Yugi was brought out of his daze with the soft brush of Yamis lips near his ear, the warm breath making him shiver, and he blushed darkly, before answering.

"W-what were you s-saying Y-Yami?"

Yami chuckled before answering, keeping he lips near Yugis ear, "I said we should be getting ready for bed, we do have to get up early tomorrow, correct?"

"Y-ya I guess" Yami suppressed the urge to fondle Yugi, straightening himself instead.

The pair said their goodnights and went into their separate rooms.

(YUGIS ROOM)

YUGIS POV

I looked out my window and I could feel terror come over me. I've hated thunder storms ever since my parents died. It was thundering that night. I curled up in bed and hoped beyond hope that the earth shattering, fear inducing noise would just pass over me as quickly as it could and leave me in peace. Sadly, that wasnt the case. As another wave of thunder crashed upon the earth, I jumped at least 3 feet in the air. Maybe I could go see Yami, surely he could help. Plus I wouldnt mind laying down with him anyways..........WOW WHERE DID THAT COME FROM!!!!! I may not be, but im sure Yamis straight, but then why does he always treat me like im his lover, not that I mind or anything, but its just so confusing.....maybe he is gay, or even bi.

CRASH

I leaped again, my mind a blur as I ran as fast as I could into Yamis room, not even bothering to knock, startling Yami out of his sleep.

"Yugi?" He asked.

"Hi Y-Y-Yami I was j-just wondering if I c-could maybe-"

CRASH

(NORMAL POV)

Yugi leaped, running into Yamis arms, burying himself into Yamis chest, as he wasnt wearing a top. (AN: DROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL)

"Yugi? Are you ok?"

Yugi, realizing their positions, tried to pull back. Yami would have none of that though, pulling Yugi back into him. Yami rubbed soothing circles on Yugis back, effectively calming down the younger.

"Yugi?"

"S-sorry Yami. Im just scared of th-thunder"

Yug felt like an idiot. Now Yami would think he was a baby and stop being nice to him. Yugi waited for Yami to push him out of his room, but it never came, instead the arms circling him tightened their hold, Yugi snuggling closer.

"Would you like to sleep in here tonight then?"

Yugi didnt trust his voice and instead just nodded, Yami pulling back his beige coloured blanket so Yugi could snuggle in. Once they were both comfortable, Yamis arms draped around Yugi, Yugis own body huddled against Yamis chest, Yami whispered seductively,

"If you want to sleep with me again, your very welcome to" (AN: -snickers- notty Yami, notty....but who doesnt like a little notty right lol)

Yugi blushed a deep red, nodding his head. Soon, sleep came over him, the thunder completely forgotten. Yami clutched Yugi closer, slowly roaming his body for any soft spots. Hearing Yugi moan slightly in his sleep, Yami made sure to remember how sensitive Yugis hips and neck were, before overlooking the boy in his arms, _'well this isnt really how I planned to get him into my bed but it works out even better, now I just have to keep a look out for thunder storms' _Yami hid a lecherous smile. He nuzzled into Yugis hair, inhaling the sweet scent of vanilla. Soon sleep took over him as well, a smile plastered on his features.

(THE NEXT MORNING)

Yami opened his eyes, lifting his head slightly to find him and Yugi in a very compromising position. Yugis arms draped around his arms that still encircled him, his head almost arching back while Yamis face was previously buried into Yugis neck. Yami, deciding he liked this position, lay his head back down, nuzzling into Yugis neck, making the younger moan.

(AN: 1 WORD H.O.T!!!!!)

Yugi woke soon after, finding them in the posistion he flushed, unable to move without waking the already awake Yami, even if he didnt know that. Yami nuzzled closer, making Yugis blush intensify.

After 10 more minutes, Yamis alarm clock buzzed, making Yami get up, purposely stretching over Yugi to press the snooze button.

"Good morning Yugi" Yami whispered into Yugis ear, the warm breath hitting it.

"M-morning" Yugi replied nervously.

"What would you like for breakfast before we go to get our time tables?"

"Um I don't care whatever you feel like making is fine"

"Are you sure theres nothing you want?" Yami practically purred.

Yugi flushed again, "n-no I don't mind what it is"

"Ok, ill call you when its ready oh and Yugi?"

"Y-ya?"

"I hope you had a good nights sleep, I know I did."

Yugi turned away before answering "Ya I had a really good nights sleep"

"Good im glad" With that, Yami walked out the door, entering the washroom.

Yugi walked into his own room, got his clothes, had a shower, as Yami had left the washroom, got dressed, and brushed his teeth before entering the kitchen, seeing Yami holding out a plate filled with a normal breakfast, eggs, ham, home fries, and a glass of orange juice.

Yugi sat, eating quickly, before standing, washing his plate and Yamis once he was done. Yami was grateful and so went to get ready, Yugi following soon after.

(Skipping getting them their time table but ill tell you guys what they've got, ok first **Yami**, he's got a class on ancient Egypt on Mondays and Thursdays at 3:30-5:00 PM, a class on archeologic discoveries and training on Tuesdays and Fridays at 9:00-10:30 AM, and a world geography and history class on Mondays to Fridays at 2:00-3:00 PM. As for **Yugi**, well hes got an ancient Egypt class (same time as Yami so obviously same class), an archeological assistant training class on Wednesdays - Fridays at 2:00-4:00 PM, and a science (all types, like biology, chemestry etc...) class on Fridays and Sundays 8:00 - 10:00 AM. So there you go wow that was a hard thing to think of right off the top of my head to lol)

Yugi and Yami reentered the dorm, locking the door behind them and sitting on the couch, books in hand.

"Hey Yami?"

"Ya Yugi?" Yami replied looking over.

"I think we have the same class on ancient Egypt see? I have the same book as you" Yugi beamed.

"Wow Yugi, I think we do, well we just get to spend more time together then" Yami chuckled, liking the idea, flashing Yugi his sexiest smile.

Yugi smiled back, although quite flustered, making him look quite sexy to Yami.

"So Yugi?"

"Ya Yami?"

"What would you like for lunch?" Yami reached over, rubbing Yugis neck slightly, smirking as he saw Yugi trying to contain a moan.

**CLIFFIE ALERT CLIFFIE ALERT EVERYONE TO YOUR STATIONS LOL ok theres the next chapter hope you all liked it.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, YES! Here is the not so long awaited second part to the cliffie, well, here it is, chapter 5, oh ya I meant to say Dinner, not lunch, sorry guys. **

**ENJOY**

_LAST TIME_

"_So Yugi?"_

"_Ya Yami?"_

"_What would you like for __dinner__?" Yami reached over, rubbing Yugis neck slightly, smirking as he saw Yugi trying to contain a moan._

THIS TIME

"Im f-fine with whatever yo want to make Yami, I love all your food" Yugi blushed at the compliment, unknowingly arousing Yami.

"Well its your decision tonight" Yami smirked, as he saw the blush grow darker.

"Um ok....how about something simple like, pizza?"

"Hmm wonderful idea aibou" Yami smirked, coming closer to Yugis ear.

Yugi shivered before turning to Yami, smiling gently. Yami smirked at him and made him wanna melt right there. Yami leaned a little closer before pulling away and turning away from him.

"So do you want to order in or make it ourselves?"

"Um, order in? Ill pay for it you want"

"No no ill pay for it"

"Ok Yami"

Yami grabbed the phone dialing the number as he turned back to Yugi,

"What do you want on it"

"I like everything except anchovies"

"Ok one with everything on it minus the anchovies please, dorm..."

Yami spoke with the delivery man, Yugi drifting in and out of just staring deeply at Yami. Finally Yami hung up the phone informing Yugi that it would take 20 minutes to get there. Yugi smiled.

**(TIME SKIP-K SO THIS IS AFTER THE PIZZA GETS THERE)**

Yami payed the pizza man, appalled when Yugi offered to pay again. The pair sat on the couch, the pizza in front of them. Yami looked over to Yugi, smirking at the adorable sight. Yugi had bit off the piece but the cheese had stretched, Yugi pulling it further away. Yami couldnt help but chuckle, Yugi looking over at him and pouting, cheese still hanging out of his mouth.

Yamis smirk widened as he decided to give Yugi a very big clue of him loving the younger. Yami leaned over, biting off the string of cheese attached to the pizza slice. Yami looked over to Yugi, him having a glazed expression. Yami leaned forward, pressing their lips together in a passionate kiss. Yami instantly swallowed any left over cheese before his tongue sprang to life, licking at Yugis lips and asking for entrance.

Yugi gasped, Yami entering, moaning with Yugi at the taste. Yami explored Yugis mouth, momentarily allowing Yugi to explore his own, before plunging back into Yugis. Their tongues battled, Yami winning easily as Yugi had never really kissed before. The pair finally separated, them both breathing heavily. Yami looked at Yugis flushed face, smirking sexily.

Yami lifted Yugi, carrying him to Yamis room. Yugi was laid on Yamis bed as Yami looked over the adorable creature in front of him.

Yami slowly crawled on and over Yuugi, ending up straddling said others waist.

Yuugi blushed and looked up at Yami slowly, blushing darker at the obvious lust the other showed in his eyes. Yami smirked, happy at the reaction.

Yami began to get worried when Yuugi started wriggling under him, even though it did bring slight friction to......other parts. Then Yuugi did something unexpected. He didn't fully wriggle out from under Yami. Simply moved to get comfortable. Yami smiled adoringly at the younger, leaning down slightly to plant a small kiss on Yugis neck.

"Yami?" Yugi asked.

"Yes my Yugi?" Yami asked huskily.

Yugis blush darkened even more if possible at the MY Yami added in. "Umm w-we arent g-gonna....you know umm"

Yugi was interrupted by Yamis chuckles. "No little one, we are not" Yami gave Yugis neck another kiss before beginning to suck on the sweet flesh.

Yugi moaned at the unusual feeling and wrapped his arms around Yamis neck, pulling him closer. Yami chuckle, returning to his work. After a few moments Yami pulled back, admiring the hickey that formed on the youngers neck.

Yami smiled at the other, deciding that Yugi had had enough for one night. An idea flashed in Yamis mind and he stood winking at Yugi before leaving the room. Momentarily he returned, some of Yugis.....wait...Yugis Pajamas?!!!

"Umm" Yugi questioned.

"Here, go get dressed then come back ok?" Yami smirked, Yugi completely oblivious to what he had planned to do. _'Perfect' _he thought to himself. It would be less, though still, fun if Yugi knew.

Yami quickly changed into his owpair of pajamas. They were red silk, with gold trimming and Yami didnt bother putting on the top. Itd be more fun without it. Yami smirked at his thoughts.

Yugi left, returning in his powder blue with yellow stars Pajamas on. He looked to Yami questionably but a little tired. Yamis smirk widened '_even better that hes tired'_

"What did you want Yami?" Yugi asked, yawning. (AN: I swear to god the moment I wrote that yawning thing, I yawned well seeing as how its 1:42 in the morning im not surprised but still. Sorry to hold u guys up. Back to the fic lol I luv saying that)

"Come here for a moment Yugi" Yami said, patting beside him.

Yugi took the seat, blushing when he noticed Yamis state of clothing, or lack there of. Yami leaned downward, stopping when near Yugis ear.

"Do you know" Yami whispered "you look absolutely......adorable in those pajamas"

Yugis blush darkened as he looked over to Yami.

"Yamis smirk widened even more.

Yugi looked away.

Yami pulled Yugi closer, leaning back on the bed slowly until both fell back. Yami chuckled, seeing the shocked look on his Yugi.

Yami turned so he was on his side, almost curled around Yugi accidentally of course. Yami pulled Yugi up the bed so he was laying against the pillows (AN I know hard to imagine srry) and crawled up himself, taking his position from before. Yugis, nearly gone blush returned full force.

"Y-yami?"

"Hm?"

"Um w-what did you want to ask me?"

"Oh I was just getting kind of lonely here by myself. So I was wonder if you would mid staying with me tonight?" Yami looked _innocently _at Yugi, the last sentence being said with Yami laying his head on Yugis shoulder.

Yugi blushed darker, unconsciously nodding, Yami smirking.

"S-sure Yami"

"Thank you Yugi" Yami said, lightly kissing Yugi on his forehead, his nose, his cheek and finally his lips, lingering for a bit.

Yami pulled back the covers, allowing Yugi to slip in along with himself and laying on his back, pulling Yugi close. Yugi was to tired to register what he was doing and wrapped his arms around Yamis waste, snuggling into his chest.

Yami smirked, watching as Yugi slept for an hour before deciding to get some rest. After all, they had class tomorrow. A thought flashed through Yami, him smirking. _'I wonder what Yugis reaction will be tomorrow'_ Yami chuckled before laying back, huddling Yugi closely and feeling as Yugi tucked his head under Yamis chin. Yami didnt fail to notice how Yugi seemed to fit perfectly into his arms and fell asleep, a smile on both tri-colored college students faces.

**Ok I know it took forever but I hope the almost smex scene makes up for it? -grins hopefully- well I hope you enjoyed.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, im back, again, for Chapter 6. Hey I was reading over my story and in chapter one at the bottom it say 'Yami and yugi (much to Yamis dislike) did the dishess...but what I meant in the brackets was that Yami didnt like Yugi doing the dishes. Sorry about any confusion in that. Well as for a preview this does definitely have Anzu BASHING so don't read if you don't like it. I obviously don't own anything so enjoy my borrowed characters.**

_LAST TIME_

_Yami smirked, watching as Yugi slept for an hour before deciding to get some rest. After all, they had class tomorrow. A thought flashed through Yami, him smirking. 'I wonder what Yugis reaction will be tomorrow' Yami chuckled before laying back, huddling Yugi closely and feeling as Yugi tucked his head under Yamis chin. Yami didnt fail to notice how Yugi seemed to fit perfectly into his arms and fell asleep, a smile on both tri-colored college students faces._

THIS TIME

Yugi opened his eyes, instantly realizing how he had somehow wrapped himself around Yami. This made him blush, though not as dark as before. Yami had been awake for the past half-an-hour, but decided to lie in bed until he absolutely needed to get up. Unfortunately, the annoying buzz of his alarm clock decided they had had enough time in bed and now needed to get up. Yami sighed, flicking his eyes open and allowing them to rest on Yugis form, still wrapped around him. Yami chuckled and turned off the clock.

"Yugi" He whispered.

Yugi flinched, realizing how he was STILL holding Yami and quickly pulled away, flashing Yami a grin and a slight, "Sorry".

"Thats ok Yugi, did you have a nice sleep?"

"Y-ya it was great, how was yours?" In fact Yugis sleep had been better then most. It seemed that sleeping with Yami was a good thing? The thought made Yugis blush darken.

"Very good, thank you little one" Yami leaned over, pecking Yugis cheek, before standing.

Yugi sat in bed for a moment, to shocked to do anything. '_Ok so he's sooooo not straight' _Yugi stood, somewhat happy of this newly learned information. His hopes suddenly dropped though when he realized Yami could have anyone, so why would he want Yugi? No reason. Though Yugi was a little upset he was still happy to know that Yami was at least Bi so when Yugi confessed, Yami wouldnt find him disgusting.

Quickly dressing and going through his usual routine, Yugi appeared through his door, instantly blushing when he saw Yamis attire. Yami had taken to wear a pair of leather, buckle up boots, a skin-tight pair of leather pants, and an equally skin-tight tank top. He wore a few wrist bands and a neck choker to top off the look which looked absolutely great in Yugis opinion.

Yugi couldnt help himself, he would confess right then, right there. Yami setting up for breakfast, made Yugi melt and it was to late for any logical though t to process.

Yami looked over to find Yugi in another, in Yamis opinion, sexy outfit that included a pair of tight dark blue jeans, slippers with the Dark Magician on them, a loose shirt that flared on his wrists, a necklace with a red ruby on it, and to top it off, a small lust was showing in his eyes as he walked over to Yami.

.

.

.

.

.

Wait...lust?....walking towards him?

Yami took another look, to find Yugi outstretching his arms to bury his face in Yamis shirt. Yami, very confused at the moment lent down to place his head on the smallers, nuzzling into the silky hair. Yami became even more confused and, now, concerned when he felt a warm wettness soaking through his shirt, though he didnt take note of it, being to worried about Yugi.

"Little One?" Yami asked, Yugi looking up so Yami could see the tears falling.

"Y-Yami....I-I"

"Little one, calm down for me"

Yugi sniffled, but no more tears could be seen, Yami placing both hands on Yugis cheeks to stroke the still wet tears off and hopefully provide comfort.

"Y-Yami I hav-ve to tell you s-something" (no, hes not studdering because hes nervous, its cuz hes nervous AND he was crying.....so ya)

"Of course little one, come on" Yami told, gently leading Yugi to the couch.

Once they were seated, Yami wrapped his arms around Yugi tighter, pulling the younger into his lap. Though this wasn't expected and Yami was more concerned with Yugi, he couldn't help but feel relaxed in their positions. Needless to say, Yugi was the same.

"Tell me whats wrong little one?"

Yugi nodded, laying his head on Yamis shoulder. "Its kind of hard t-to say"

"Don't worry my hikari" (AN-yes, I know thats a jap word and im trying to keep them out but this sounded way better then my light in my opinion. Hikari-light)

"I...I-I lo-"

Yami, hearing the beginning of what he thought it was, Yami growled when the doorbell rang, making Yugi squeak and leap out of Yamis arms. Yami stood, very annoyed, and went to the door, opening it to find...._'oh no...no no no no NO not her, anyone please but her' _Yami thought to himself, resisting the urge to slam the door in her face.

"Hello Yami" the woman sighed.

"Anzu" Yami hissed.

"No need to be so formal, you could just say honey or baby or even love, my love"

"And tell me why I would ever want to call you that?"

"Oh Yami your such a tease, so" he voice suddenly hardened from annoyingly giggly, to hissing in an instant, "I heard you got a new roommate"

"Yes and your point?" Yami hissed, back, he didnt want Anzu to try anything on Yugi, no matter what.

"I want to meet them, besides, it rude to leave your girlfriend out in the hallway, when she went through so much just so she could goto the same school as you"

'_Girlfiriend? Yami never told me that' _Yugi had heard the entire conversation, sitting down on the couch to relax some. Yugi noticed for a moment, that Yami looked at him, Yugi lowering his gaze as to not lock with Yamis ruby eyes.

Yami looked back at Yugi, growling when he saw Yugi looking betrayed and turned his gaze lower. Yami turned to Anzu, completely pissed.

"Anzu, you and I are no where near going out with each other, all you are is a stalking bitch"

Anzu stiffened for a moment before relaxing, a smile replacing the other look of shock, "oh Yami, you know you joke around to much now" Anzu somehow slipped past Yamis arms, "wheres your roommate"

Anzu looked over into their livingroom, finding a smaller figure that looked like her Yami only with a more fragile frame.

"You're my Yamis roommate?" she asked, more like commanded.

Yugi nodded, Yami entering the room to sit beside Yugi on the couch.

"Yami, you cant be serious"

Yami looked over at Anzu, his gaze filled with hatred and death promised to the person who caught his gaze. Yamis look became much happier, him thinking of something, "Watch Anzu, see what you will never have" With that, Yami plunged towards Yugi, locking their lips together.

"YAMI WHAT ARE YOU DOING???!!!!" Anzu shrilled, Yami taking no note of it as he pushed harder, swiping his tongue across Yugis lips, parting them enough so he could slip his tongue into Yugis wet cavern.

Yugis eyes widened, this was Yamis girlfriend, but Yami denied it.....Yugi felt stupid for listenning to Anzu and wrapped his arms around Yamis neck, pulling him closer as he felt the slightly familiar tongue swish across his lips, Yugi parting them.

"YAMI STOP IT RIGHT NOW OR ELSE ITS OVER!!!!" Anzu screeched, Yami parting from Yugi. Anzu smirked, happy she had won, it quickly turning into a scowl as Yami looked at her, smirked, and turned back to Yugi, placing another kiss on him.

Anzu turned and walked out the door, turning back only to screech "I WILL GET YOU FOR THIS YUGI"

Yami stiffened, how did she know Yugis name, he didnt think he had told her.

"Yugi?" Yami asked.

"Yes Yami?" Yugi answered.

"Do you know Anzu?"

Yugi stiffened.

Yamis eyes widened.

**OOOOOOOOOHHHHHH you guys must hate me for leaving it like this but hey, youll get a REALLY long chapter when I come back, I promise. At least 8 pages long and im working on even now lol. Well ill see everyone soon and thanks for sticking with me.**


End file.
